


Die By Your Hand

by Decepticonsensual



Series: He Jests at Scars [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticonsensual/pseuds/Decepticonsensual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream dreams of the day Megatron will finally get his comeuppance... but those dreams aren't what you'd imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die By Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for sexualised gore, violence, and enjoyment thereof - this one gets dark. For a request on Tumblr with the prompt "die by your hand".

Starscream fantasises about it, alone in his berth, and on the nights when he’s nursing a wound (whether it’s the latest burn of Autobot laser fire or the sting of claw marks earned by his defiance), the dreams are especially bright:  the way the grey armour would buckle sickeningly under his blade, the hot, fragrant gush of spilled fuel between his fingers, on his glossa.  He imagines the snarl on Megatron’s face freezing, and the fire in his optics flaring one last time as he realises that his despised second-in-command has finally gotten the better of him.  And his hands almost shake as he thinks of plunging them deep, deep into Megatron’s internal circuitry, ripping at wires as the defeated warlord screams… or slowly tugging each individual connection loose, feeling the dying sparks snap and fizzle against his fingertips, watching Megatron try to bite back every moan.

What Starscream will never admit is that after a time, his hands will always stray to his own wounds, and dig in hard enough to make him hiss between his teeth, and the images in his mind will start to turn - Megatron’s thick fingers forcing their way between seams, tearing him open; Megatron’s ferocious grin underneath a spattering of Starscream’s energon; their bodies sliding, rutting, both slick Starscream’s spilled life-fuel.  

And more often than not, he imagines them both with their claws hooked into each other, savaging one another until their sparks burst and take them both.

Because Megatron belongs to Starscream, and no one else will end him - and Starscream deserves no less.


End file.
